


Shadows

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [147]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, References to K: Lost Small World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Saruhiko isn’t afraid of shadows.





	Shadows

Saruhiko isn’t afraid of shadows when he walks through the city on missions he despises, climbing Jungle ranks like it comes easy. (It does come easy. He had a thorough training in malice and sadistic behavior before he ever encountered the clans.)

He has nothing to fear from the members of the Green Clan or the King he knows he will come to meet. He’d been afraid of the Red King once, all flame and power, but he’s not afraid of shadows, not anymore.

That guy had occupied the shadows, malicious, sadistic. He’s dead, and now it’s Saruhiko owning them.


End file.
